In the prior art, when recommended keywords are displayed to a user in a webpage, the recommended keywords are always generated only based on the contents of the page or website. The range of recommended keywords is therefore not very broad. Many times, the user cannot find keywords of interest, except those from the webpage contents, from among the exhibited keywords.
Moreover, according to the solutions in the prior art, after a user selects the keywords, when exhibiting the recommended information thereto, the recommended information related to the user preference is not obtained through analyzing the user's network usage records, such that the exhibited recommended information cannot fully cover the user demands.